


The Reality of Flesh and Blood

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [44]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sometimes Sean’s happiness seems like an illusion.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	The Reality of Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #49, illusion.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

Sometimes having so much happiness in his life was difficult for Sean to accept. After living with so much sadness, suddenly being so happy didn’t feel like it could be real, that it was just an illusion, one that could fade away at any moment.

On mornings when he woke from the aftermath of a nightmare about Daniel’s illness, he’d expect to find himself alone in bed, but as the fog cleared and he found Elijah sleeping beside him, he realized that the warm body next to his wasn’t an illusion at all, but the reality of flesh and blood.


End file.
